


Thank You For Helping Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attraction, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Consensual, Cookies, Crushes, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Relationship, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e11 Oni Kalalea Ke Ku A Ka La'au Loa (A Tall Tree Stands Above the Others), Established Relationship, Family, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Milk, Post-Episode: s08e11 Oni Kalalea Ke Ku A Ka La'au Loa (A Tall Tree Stands Above the Others), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Sons, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve went to help Danny at his house, Getting it ready for Christmas, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Thank You For Helping Me:

*Summary: Steve went to help Danny at his house, Getting it ready for Christmas, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams watched his son, Charles “Charlie” Williams sleep, He was grateful for the quality time that he got to have with him that special evening, which he’ll remember forever. He snuck out to carry out the rest of his plans, that he had set in his mind.

 

He was met by his best friend, partner, & crush, Commander Steve McGarrett, Who was eating the plate of cookies, which they argued over. The Blond joined him, & they finished them up, & went on to wrap gifts, that they had purchased earlier in the month, & went to work in silence.

 

They finished in no time flat, & they had everything under the tree, which looked great. They sat down, & watched lights on the tree, The Loudmouth Detective said this to him, & he had love for him in his eyes. “Thank you for helping me, Steve, I really appreciate it, You are the best”, Steve blushed at the praise.

 

Danny had no idea that Steve was feeling the same way about him, & he leaned in, & kissed him passionately, & deeply in response, & they broke for air. Danny just smiled, & was shocked too. The Former Seal said, “I am in love with you, Danno, I would’ve kicked myself in the ass, & tell you”, The Handsome Detective said, “I’m glad that you did, I am in love with you too”, They smiled, & spent the rest of the time making out, & looking at the tree, then fell asleep in front of it.

 

The End.


End file.
